


Kiss and Fell

by Marvelous_MEGA



Category: PaRappa the Rapper
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelous_MEGA/pseuds/Marvelous_MEGA
Summary: Ricky Rappa and Potter Funny Are life-long friends...but not for long, as they begin to feel attached to one another romantically. They face hurtles, however, because of the homophobic population if their town.Papa writes about his past with his long-lost lover. When he finds him again, they start to try to rekindle their love.





	1. My best friend

It's hard to make friends when you're an introverted little pup moving into a new town. When I was 9 years old, my ole’ papa found a job in PaRappaTown. We had moved away from our old, cramped apartment in Lyric City, and into a small house in a developing neighborhood. It was a one story house, and the plants in the front were slightly overgrown. But, it was still it's own building in the end. This was exciting for me; I got to have my own yard to play in, trees to climb, and I didn't have to hear other families through the wall!

 

The first week in my new house was the hardest; we had to get the house all set up to live in. We had to move all the boxes and furniture in, and it was such a hassel. We would've got done quicker if my lowsey teenaged brother, Darry, didn't sit around the whole time while combing his stupid greasy hair and making looks at the local girls. It would have been really tiring and boring if it weren't for the neighbor’s help. The Funny family were all plant people and planting pots. The mother was a rose, the father was a pot, and their son was a pot like his dad. They all helped us carry in boxes, and I became friends with the son.

 

“Richard” my mama said, “could you please carry in that long box over there?” she said, gesturing to a long box laying in the grass. As much as I didn't wanna lift that heavy box all by myself, I couldn't say no to mama. I approached the box then squat down, taking the box in my hands as I struggled to lift it. I let out a few huff as i lived the box up, when I was suddenly startled by a voice behind me. “want a hand?” the boy behind me said. “sure..” I groaned, thankful for the help.

 

“my names Potter.” he introduced himself as he helped me carry in the long box. I smiled weakly at the other boy. “i- I'm Richard, but people call me Ricky.” I spoke softly, “u-uh..I like your hair, Potter.” I shyly complemented, noticing it was some kind of cactus. “thanks! I saw a pot cowboy in a picture show with a cactus on his head, and it looked so cool!” Potter explained. My heart jumped, “You like Sucker’o Succulent too? That's my favorite picture!” 

 

Me and Potter went on for hours about cowboys, spacemen, and comic books. He even invited me over and showed me all of his action figures and sports equipment. When we were unpacking the next day, I showed him all of my tinker toy inventions in return. 

 

I could tell this was the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

I was bullied mercilessly in highschool. I would get my locker slammed by the jocks, and teased by the cheerleaders. I even came up to my locker one day and saw someone wrote “little dick” on it. That was the horribly inaccurate nickname people gave me. I just think people bullied me cause they were jealous of my grades.

 

One day, while walking into the building one morning, I was stopped behind the school by this mean ole’ bear. He was the one who teased me the most. “hey, nerd.” he said, “I'm awful hungry; why don't you give me all your lunch money?” he asked gruffly. I huffed and squared my shoulders. “look here, Bob!” I stated sternly, “I've had it with you bullying me! I'm gonna finally stand up to you!” Bob smirked. “ah, yeah? What are you gonna do, nerd? Slug me?” he asked with a chuckle. “No..” a voice came from behind a corner, “but I will!”

 

It was none other than Potter, the bush on his head trimmed into a pompadour. He approached, stopping close by my side. “you better not mess with Ricky here, Alright? If you do, I aught’a teach you a lesson.” I looked up to Potter with stars in my eyes; he was so big and menacing, and he was on my side! Potter was always so stern when he needed to be; it was very effective for scaring people away, and it also weirdly made my knees weak. It's just something about how his chest was puffed out, and how he'd flex his arms...i must've been scared or something, but in a flustered way.

 

Bob huffed. “whatever. You win this round, Potter. But you better not let your guard down for a second or you're gonna get it!” He threatened as he walked off.

 

Potter grasped my shoulders and looked to me in concern. “you ok, Ricky? Did he get yah?” he asked. “no, no.” I reassured, “I'm ok! C’mon, Potter, we better go before we’re late!” I said, dashing with him to the school’s entrance.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

“So, have you asked anyone to prom yet?” Potter asked me, slipping off his leather jacket as he sat across from me at the lunch table. I looked around the cafeteria as I collected my words.“uh, yeah! You know Sloane, right?” I asked. Potter picked up his milk carton.“Sloane Pauly? Yeah, she's on the track team.” Potter said, sipping his milk. “well,” i stated as a smile grew on my face, “I'm going with her!” Potter gulped and set his milk carton down. “well hot dog! Good for you, man! I got Stacy Daisy to go with me.” Potter explained.

 

I shifted a little, “I've got a problem though,” i said, taking a bite of my ham sandwich. “I don't know how to dance! And I gotta learn real soon! I'm gonna pick up a book on it after school.” I admitted. Potter shook his head, “no need! I can just teach you!” I was suddenly taken aback by the offer. “wait...you know how to dance?” Potter nodded with a sly grin. I chuckled “well! I didn't know you knew how! I would've never guessed! S-sure you can help me! Just come home with me and we’ll practice in the basement!” Potter finished his salad and nodded. “sure, pal. It's a date!”

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

I put a record on the player, a slow song good for dancing, and quickly moved some furniture out of the way; pushing it to the cold concrete walls. I approached Potter, standing close in front of him. “ok..” Potter took my hand. “you're gonna wanna put your hand here…” he put my hand at his waist, “and hold the girl’s hand with your other.” to took my hand in his. “and the girl will put her hand here..” Potter put his hand on my shoulder. “how's this feel for ya?” he asked.

 

My face was tomato red from all this contact. “u-uhhm…” I gulped, my knees a little shaky from being so close to Potter. “I feel good.” I reassured, adjusting my hand at Potter’s side just to feel his body. 

 

“you've got a sickness” my brother used to tell me. “you always get so weird around the Potter kid!” he would say. Well, he wasn't wrong. It feels like every time I'm close to Potter, my heart quivers, and I feel as light as a feather; My heart will sometimes beat right out of my chest. My brother calls it “the homos” and says it's a “plague on our society”, but I don't know. It's almost like...I like Potter, kinda like how I like girls.

 

“Ricky?” Potter's voice made me jump. “h-hu???” I asked in a daze. He was looking at me with that half-smile all the ladies, and i, went gaga over. “you ok? You look hot.” thinking he meant ‘hot’ as in ‘good-looking’, I almost said ‘thank you, you too’. I instead huffed and said, “oh, I'm fine. It's really hot down here. Let's get dancing, ok?” I said, hoping to change the subject. 

 

“put your foot there...no, other way...now step back a bit...ok, ok...there,that's it! You're a natural, Ricky!”

 

Potter and I began to slow dance together to the gentle sounds of the record player. All of a sudden, as I looked up to Potter who was helping me dance, I felt like I was floating. Just by our bodies being in contact with each other, it was like I was on another plane of existence. It felt electric. I began to take in the moment; I smelled Potter’s soothing musk, slowly closed my eyes, and gently rested my head on his chest. I could hear his heart thump against my floppy ear, and it almost felt right for my head to be there.

 

“Ricky?..” Potter murmured gently, “are you sleepy or something?” I could hear his heart beat faster in his chest. “heh...y-...yknow, you're pretty warm..” Potter commented awkwardly. I sighed,“mhm…” is all I could muster, feeling extremely relaxed against Potter’s body. “sheesh, Ricky you're making me feel more homo...N-NOT THAT-- i-..I was already homo to begin with!” he chuckled as he scrambled to reiterate. 

 

What happened next was not only a shock to Potter, But to me as well. I opened my eyes and looked up to Potter, who was looking to me sheepishly. His expression suddenly shifted from that to a more tender look as our eyes met. “uh..” he hummed, blinking a few times at me as we dived into each other's gaze.  
I was always bad at impulse control, it's been an issue throughout my life. Unlike other times, however, this impulse wasn't necessarily bad nor good. I reached up to Potter's head, grabbed it, pulled it down to my height and planted a big ole’ kiss on Potter’s lips. It was almost like I was having an out of body experience, like it wasn't even happening, but it was.

 

If i was surprised by the fact that I was kissing Potter, then I was flabbergasted when I realized that he was kissing me back. 

 

When I attempted to draw my head back, it was immediately pulled back in by a set of hands, most likely Potter's. Kissing someone with a porcelain face was surprisingly easier than I imagined. Potter groaned gently into my mouth, voicing his satisfaction, and I responded similarly. Slowly, but surely, our lips separated. We were both breathing harder than usual; I could feel Potter's hot breath on my lips. that moment, I could've melted into a puddle on the floor, but i did the next best thing; I fainted. 

 

The only thing i loved more than that kiss, was my basements carpeted flooring. I slowly sat up and surveyed the area as I tried to snap out of my daze. The music stopped, and was replaced by the sound of the record's label rubbing against the player's needle. Everything in the room was there, except for Potter. The sofa, the tv, the record player, the coffee table; all of it was there, but Potter was no where to be found.

 

Suddenly, the door to the basement opened and closed, and down the stairs came Potter with a wet rag. He came up to me quickly and placed the rag on my forehead. “Thank god you woke up!” he said in a panicked voice. “are you ok, Ricky? Does your head hurt??”

 

I shook my head a little. “I'm ok, Potter, I just...uh...what happened.” Potter looked surprised, and a little relieved that I didn't remember the kiss. “well...you fell down.” he explained. “I went to get you a wet rag.” I nodded my thanks. “can you help me up?” I asked. Potter nodded, taking me in his arms and lifting me up. 

 

All of a sudden, it all came back to me; I didn't just fall over. Every detail of out exchange came back in a flash. When Potter got me to my feet, I smiled shyly. “thanks, Potter. Uh…” I looked to him awkwardly, wanting so bad just to kiss him again. “you wanna….watch some tv?”I asked. I was scared that Potter would wanna bully me if I said j even liked the kiss, so I decided to play it safe and act naive. “yeah.” he responded, sitting down at the tv. He looked a little awkward himself.

 

As we sat and watched, anxiety filled in my gut. Pretty soon, I would have to talk about this with Potter. And I'd have to confess with Sloane too, I can't just not tell her I was kissing with someone else (a guy, no less)! I side shakily as I sat with Potter and watched tv, feeling the water rising as the time to tell someone ran dry before prom in a couple of weeks.


	2. New Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky Rappa and Potter Funny Are life-long friends...but not for long, as they begin to feel attached to one another romantically. They face hurtles, however, because of the homophobic population if their town.
> 
> Papa writes about his past with his long-lost lover. When he finds him again, they start to try to rekindle their love.

Papa leaned up from the paper he was writing on, reading through what he's written so far. “hm..” he gently hummed, his mind racing about his teenaged years. “that Potter kid...I haven't seen him since he was drafted, I wonder if he's alright.” Papa wondered to himself.

 

Papa had begun to write about his exchange with his former friend to help himself achieve closure. Lately, he had begun to miss the Pot man greatly, and had no easy of contacting him. He started to draft what happened, hoping that reliving that part of his life would help him get over it. He needed something to distract him from the pain of his recent divorce anyways.

 

“hey, pops!” PaRappa poked his head into Papa’s office. “our new neighbors are here! They're moving in now!” Papa stood and backed up from his desk. “is that so?” he asked. “well, why don't we go say hi? Maybe we can help them unpack.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Papa walked out of his big family house and into the bright sunlight with PaRappa and Pinto, looking over to the other yard to see the lemon house being filled with boxes by movers. He spotted a little flower girl skipping happily as she carried a few small boxes in. For some reason, that girl looked somehow familiar. 

 

Papa proceeded to the fence which separated the two yards, stopping and leaning on it. “excuse me, little girl!” he called to the girl who was coming back out of the house. “hu?” she responded standing and looking at the dog leaning on the fence. “Yes?” she repeated. “Is your mama or papa around? We're your new neighbors, and we'd like to help you move in!” Papa said kindly to the gentle girl.

 

“Oh, yea! It's just me and my daddy here! He's inside, using the bathroom! I'll tell him you wanna help!~” she cooed, skipping inside to find her dad.

 

Papa leaned up a bit and looked to PaRappa and Pinto. PaRappa smiled up to his Papa. “she's cute, Pops. I think we hit the jackpot!” Papa laughed at PaRappa's comment, and patted his head. “you silly dog.”

 

The flower girl skipped back outside, coming up to the fence. “He's coming! He very appreciative!” she announced happily. “we're happy to help, miss!” Papa responded. The girl suddenly put her hand on her head with a laugh. “Oh!! silly me! I forgot to introduce myself!” she extended her hand at Papa.

 

“my names Sunny Funny!” she announced happily.

 

Papa was suddenly taken aback by the last name. “F-Funny, hu?” Papa was shocked, looking to Sunny in disbelief. ‘it can't be…’ Papa thought, ‘these can't be the same plant family named funny. I-i mean the odds are slim that-’ his thoughts were interrupted by something moving at the corner of his eye.

 

Standing at the door of the lemon house was none other than Potter Funny. He was a little different than Papa remember him; his bush hair had been replaced with a buzz-cut grass look, he was dressed in a military uniform, with medals and everything, and he looked a lot more buff than when he was a football star all those years ago.

 

Papa stared to the Potter, and Potter stared back with a similar expression of disbelief. “sir?...siiiir?” Sunny said impatiently, her arm still extended. “Dad, don't leave her hangin’!!” PaRappa said, making Papa snap out of his daze. “o-oh, my apologies.” Papa said, looking down to shake Sunny’s hand. Papa let go, and looked back up, jumping as Potter had somehow crossed the yard and stopped next to Sunny in the time it took for Papa to shake Sunny’s hand.

 

Potter's eyes met with Potter's again, his face slightly flushed. Papa averted his gaze shyly. “uh, kids…” Papa said to his pups, his gaze slowly moving back to Potter's as to not be rude to the new neighbor, “hey don't you go help Sunny carry some boxes in?” he requested. PaRappa was confused at his Dad’s nervousness. “Uuuh, ok?” he said as he left to help with pinto, figuring he was just shy. 

 

As PaRappa and Pinto left to help sunny, Papa pulled at the collar of his shirt as his face flushed. “P-potter...it's…” he cleared his throat, “it's been a while…” Papa said in a shaky voice. “Sure has, Richard...uhm, i-..I mean,uh.. Ricky.” Potter corrected himself with a nervous smile. Papa chuckled at Potter's lightheartedness, a smile making its way onto his muzzle. “yeah, heh..” Papa responded. “I didn't think I'd see you again..” Papa suddenly began to feel a little wobbly, like he would when he saw Potter as a teenager.

 

“yeah, me neither..” Potter said, glancing over to the kids as they dug around the moving truck. “are those...Sloane’s?” Potter asked. “yes, actually.” Papa confirmed. “She's not..uh..not with us anymore.” Potter covered his mouth with his hand in shock. “Oh, I'm sorry for your loss!” Papa suddenly waved his hands. “no no, she's not dead! Just divorced.”

 

“Oh, heh..sorry. yeah, uh..Stacy..she didn't like me that much either. I've got joint custody for Sunny.” Potter admitted, looking to the floor. “She didn't like that I'm military, i-..I think it scared her!” Potter shrugged. “also I'm pretty sure she was seeing other men while i was deployed.”

 

Papa frowned. “I'm sorry, Potter. That must be really hard for you.” he put his hand on Potter’s hand, which was resting on the fence. Papa quickly realized his error and moved his hand away. “..sorry..” he said as a blush creeped onto his cheeks. Potter laughed gently, and put a hand on Papa’s shoulder. “I'm happy to see you, Ricky; I missed you.” Potter admitted, pulling Papa into a hug over the fence. Papa slowly smiled as he pressed himself against the other man, wrapping his arms around his large torso. He took in Potter's musk, the smell still as soothing as he remembered, and rested his head against his chest again to hear that familiar heartbeat.

 

The two hesitantly let each other go. They looked at each other, both having a happily gentle expression. Potter snickered a little, and began to chuckle with glee; Papa did the same. From afar, PaRappa, Pinto and Sunny were watching in bewilderment. “hm..they seem to really like each other.” PaRappa figured. “it's almost like they've been friends for years!” Sunny finished, continuing on with unloading the truck with the two pups.

 

Papa took a pen from his shirt pocket, and dug around his pocket, locating a stray gum wrapper. He began to write down his house number. “here's the number to our house, by the way.” He said, handing Potter the paper. “You can give me a call anytime.” Papa said, giving Potter a wink. Potter raised an eyebrow with a smirk. “Are you flirting with me, Rappa?” he asked, accepting the paper. “I'll be sure to call.” Potter winked back playfully. “I'll come and help you guys get set up now.” Papa offered. Potter responded with a nod. “Sure, Ricky. Thanks for your help.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Papa sat back down at his desk with the paper in front of him. He looked at it and pondered; ‘do I need this anymore? I just reunited with Potter, is there any point in continuing?’ he thought. After a moment of deliberation, he decided that he was going to continue writing, finding it surprisingly therapeutic and mind-stimulating. Papa picked his pencil back up, placed it on the paper, and continued writing.


	3. Self-doubt of self-realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky Rappa and Potter Funny Are life-long friends...but not for long, as they begin to feel attached to one another romantically. They face hurtles, however, because of the homophobic population if their town.
> 
> Papa writes about his past with his long-lost lover. When he finds him again, they start to try to rekindle their love.

While it doesn't seem like much of a big deal now, back in my day kissing someone of the same sex was pretty much punishable by death. Well, not literally. But if you went to school, with people knowing you were queer, you would be humiliated for the rest of your life. This easy especially true for PaRappaTown. Back when I was a teenager, it was very much a Red town, if you know what I mean. 

 

“gosh darn phobe town.” my mother said as she prepared some lunch in the kitchen. I was sitting silently at the island, finishing up some homework after school, kicking my legs as i thought. My mother was a sweet woman; she loved everyone, and everything. Though, if she found out that you were anti gay, or anti civil rights, or anti-everything-good-in-this-world, she would get at you so fast, it would give you whiplash.

 

“all these damn people in this damn town think the gays are some kind of evil force!” she cursed as she angrily spread mayo on a piece of bread. “it's ridiculous!” she slammed the bread onto a plate and began putting Ham and tomato on it.   
“just today someone got fired from my work because he was a homosexual! He was our best worker! Now I'm gonna have to work the perfume counter all by myself!” she put mayo on another piece of bread, slapped it on top of the pile, and slid it to me with a huff. “thanks, mama..” I said calmly as I took a bite from the sandwich.

 

All this talk of homosexuality just made me feel worse. Not that mama being ok with homos was a bad thing. It got me thinking, ‘am I homo?’ The kiss I shared with Potter was all I could think of...and his sweet smile...and his broad chest…and his bulging bicep… needless to say, I was very much convinced I was gay. And I believed it for a little while, until I considered that I like Sloane too.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

The next day, I went to the track field to hear Sloane’s opinion on it. It took me a while to catch her while jogging, though; she easy very fast. I sat at the bottom of the stands as Sloane jogged in place next to where I sat. “is just wanted to hear your opinion on something, alright?” I asked her. Sloane huffed steadily as she jogged in place. “sure, Ricky. What's on your mind?” the dog girl asked. “Well…” I started, “let's say..we have a homo guy, right? Now, figure this homo guy really likes other guys, but...but he also likes gals too. What is that?” I asked. Sloane had stopped jogging, as she needed to ponder this. “...hhhmm...I am not sure! I mean, I guess it's still homo, just with a little straight on the side.”

 

I sighed and rested my head on my hands; my elbows resting on my knees. “I guess so...hm..” I thought for a moment, until I heard Sloane say “I went and picked out a dress!” I perked when I heard her speak, “did you? What color?” I asked. Sloane scratched her head. “it's a dark blue...it's..oh, it's navy blue!” she announced as she remembered. “great!” I said, “I'll go down to the Mall to pick out a Suit soon!” Sloane smiled down at me sweetly, and patted me on the head. “i gotta get jogging again. I'll see you later, Ricky!” she called as she jogged away. “oh, goodbye!!” I waved to her, hoping she heard me.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

After school, i sat silently in the basement, watching some tv in hopes it would distract me from my problems. I munched on cheese puffs slowly, the tv stimulating my mind to the point where i moved like a zombie. My stimulated state was rudely interrupted suddenly by the basement door suddenly slamming, and the sound of feet coming down the steps. Someone came up behind the sofa, and hopped over the back of it to sit next to me.

 

Without looking, I knew it was my brother Darry. No one else on the house would greet me with “what up, little dick?” besides him. He grabbed a dumb fist full of cheese puffs from my bowl and stuffed them all in his stupid mouth. “so, where are you hiding that pot kid? You two been screwin’ down here?” Darry asked. I ignored his question, stuffing more puffs into my mouth. “uhm, hey fag, I asked you a question!!!” he said assertively. 

 

“Darry, I don't need this right now…”I said calmly. Darry glared at me angrily, “excuse me, atleast I don't stick it in other guys’s poopers!” I growled, “I don't like dudes!” I said assertively, secretly lying. “why don't you tell yourself the truth? You can't keep living a lie!” Darry said slyly. I peered over to Darry, “why don't you get a job? You're 25 for God's sake, and you haven't had a job since you babysat for me when you were 12!”

 

I don't regret saying that, honestly. Even though I was heavily bruised after that exchange.


	4. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky Rappa and Potter Funny Are life-long friends...but not for long, as they begin to feel attached to one another romantically. They face hurtles, however, because of the homophobic population if their town.
> 
> Papa writes about his past with his long-lost lover. When he finds him again, they start to try to rekindle their love.

Papa sat at his desk in his office, filling out paperwork from his job. A record player played a slow, relaxing song as Papa did his work. He hummed along quietly, gazing over to his writing project ever so often to make sure it was still there. Papa had considered the project to be a diary of sorts; a single place where all of his thoughts and emotions went. Even though the events he was writing about happened in the past, he was still a little uneasy about letting anyone see.

 

Papa took the paper and set it inside a drawer, hoping that no one would go looking for it. When Papa closed the drawer and got back to work, the door of his office slowly opened. “Papa…” a sweet, gentle voice called from the door. Papa looked over at the figure with a smile. It was Pinto, dressed in footy pajamas, ready to go to bed. “come in, sweetpea.” Papa invited pinto.

 

Pinto walked over to her dad, and hopped up onto his lap. She gave him a hug, then yawned gently. “me and pawappa pwayed over at Sunny’s house..we drew pictures and played in the yard..” Pinto explained in a tired voice. “Sounds like big fun!” Papa said, patting Pinto’s back.

 

“hey Papa..I have a question.” Pinto said, nuzzling her face on her Dad’s chest. “is Sunny’s Papa your fwiend?” Papa smiled down at the puppy, “yea. Me and Sunny’s Papa have been friends since we were kids. We haven't seen each other for a long, long time.” Papa explained. Pinto hummed, scratching her head in deliberation. 

 

“but Papa,” she said, “why haven't you seen him in so long?” Papa sighed, “well, pinto..” He started, “Sunny’s Papa signed up to be a soldier in high school. A year after we graduated, he was told that he had to go fight for us, and he left. I tried to send him letters, but they never made it to where he was. I just lost contact with him.” Papa looked a little sad.

 

“Ooh, ok..” Pinto said, understanding. “You two were looking at each other funny.” she continued. “hu?” Papa asked. “yeah!” Pinto giggled, “you looked at each other like a mama and a papa do! Does that mean you wuv Sunny’s Papa??” Pinto asked cheerfully. Papa laughed, knowing well that Pinto was right. “You're so cute, Pinto.” Papa stood, holding Pinto in his arms. “let's put you to bed.” he said as he carried Pinto to her bedroom.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Papa pulled out a can of beer from the fridge and cracked it open. As he took a small drink, his ears perked as he heard the doorbell ring. “who could that be? It's almost 8 o’clock..” Papa muttered to himself. He shuffled to the door and opened it, looking out to see little Sunny Funny at the door with a tray of brownies. 

 

“Hi, Mr. Rappa! My daddy wanted me to bring you these!” she held up the tray, “he made them himself!” she announced happily.

 

“Oh, well hot dog!” Papa said, taking the tray from Sunny with a smile. “tell Your father I said thank you!” Papa requested. “Sure!” agreed Sunny. “goodnight!” She called as she ran back over to her house.

 

Papa took the tray into the kitchen with a big smile. He peeled the plastic back off of the tray, when a little note slipped out from under. Papa picked the note up, sweeping the crumbs off of it, and read it.

 

‘Dear Ricky,

 

Sorry for not keeping in contact all of this time. I feel awful about all of this, and I pray you aren't mad with me (even though you have every right to be mad.) I'll give you a call tomorrow, and maybe I could come by and we can talk about it over a drink. I would love to catch up.

 

With Love,   
General Potter Funny.

 

P.s-don't bother getting any drinks for when we meet; whiskey’s on me.’

 

Papa smiled and shook his head at the note, munching on a brownie as he read it. “that man…” he muttered to himself. “how could I stay mad at him?”


	5. Get rid of the Booze Blues! (EXPLICIT CHAPTER)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky Rappa and Potter Funny Are life-long friends...but not for long, as they begin to feel attached to one another romantically. They face hurtles, however, because of the homophobic population if their town.
> 
> Papa writes about his past with his long-lost lover. When he finds him again, they start to try to rekindle their love.

I remember senior prom night like it was yesterday. I was all dressed in my navy blue tuxedo, and I had a nice bow tie to match. I had gone out to get a nice carnation for Sloane to wear, as is customary for this sort of thing.

 

At the time, Sloane and I weren't dating; we were pretty good friends, and decided to go with each other since we know no one would want to go with either of us anyways. I was a big nerd, so it was a no-brainer why I wouldn't get a date, but I think Sloane was just crazy. She was a cute dog, but I think what made her less attractive was her 6 pack; I think boys must have been jealous of it.

 

Sloane was, and still is, very athletic. She dreamed of being a firefighter, and always wanted to stay fit for the job. She achieved that dream, which is good, but the future of our relationship wouldn't be as fortunate. She went from Sloane Pauly, to Sloane Rappa, then back to Sloane Pauly a few years later.

 

I'm not sad that we aren't together, I'm just happy that we don't have to be lying to each other. I'm glad we're friends again, I think that's how it was intended in the first place. I know it seems a bit weird for friends to have 2 kids together but, I dunno. That's just how it happened for me.

 

Me and Sloane promised to meet each other at the school then do prom things. I drove my car down to the school at about 7:30 pm, then waited inside the gym where the prom was held. I waited for about 30 minutes, and there was still no sign of Sloane. And, surprisingly, no sign Of Potter and Stacy either.

 

Potter was crazy for Stacy, I think. For all I know, they could be making out on the parking lot. The thought of Potter doing that suddenly made my stomach turn from jealousy.

 

I was surprised I was still feeling so strongly for Potter, even though the kiss happened almost 2 weeks ago. I saw Potter a few more times after that, but we weren't as awkward as I expected. I don't think the kiss affected us at all. Though, when we hung out on the front steps of the school, as we did sometimes, I think Potter let me sit closer to him last time. And, he kept touching my hand. That's pretty queer, but i didn't think anything of it.

 

I got up from where I was sitting and decided to walk around a bit, maybe admire the decorations. I got a glass of punch and watched all the people dance around me. Jealous began to grow in my stomach, wishing I had someone to dance with.

 

It was 9 at this point, and as I drank from my cup next to the punch bowl, I concluded that my patients had reached its end. I looked down at my punch and said to myself, “I need something stronger to drink”. I left the school and threw away my carnation as I left, a little frustrated that Sloane had ditched me.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

I drove angry the whole way home, almost causing a wreck or two on the way. I growled as I entered the house, looking around to see if anyone was home around I entered the kitchen. That's when I spotted a note on the fridge, suspended by a magnet.

 

‘Richard

 

me and your brother are going to visit his friends in Lyric, be back in two days. Sandwiches in the fridge. Sorry to spring you on this at the last minute. I hope the prom was all you'd hoped it'd be!

 

Love, mama’

 

Great, now I can drink in peace.

 

I came into my brothers trash pit which he called a room, and opened up his closet. I pushed aside the dirty clothes on the floor, finding a trap door. I opened it up, pushed the playboy magazines to the side, and pulled out a bottle of the whiskey he hides in there. “I'm 19,I'm pretty sure I'm good to drink...I've been meaning to start drinking anyways..” I grumbled, putting everything back in place and leaving the room with the whiskey bottle.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

I stomped down the stairs to the basement, and stood in front of the sofa as I took off my stupid dress coat, stupid belt, and stupid dress pants. I kicked them to the corner of the room, and left my name-embroidered underwear on, and my dress shirt on, unbuttoned at the top to let my chest breathe.

 

I plopped down on the sofa in the basement, and stared at the tv blankly, as I like to do. This time, however, I was so pissed I couldn't even zone out; that's what the whiskey was for. I lifted the bottle to my face and read the label. ‘Matt-Daniels whiskey’, it said. “more like...Rickey’s whisky.” I said, convinced that was a funny thing to say. “time to drink!” I announced as I opened up the bottle

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

I hadn't taken more than 3 drinks out of the bottle, and I already felt buzzed beyond belief. I had set the bottle on the coffee table on a coaster in front of me so I wouldn't spill it; i laughed as I put it on the coaster, aware of the silliness.

 

I scratched at my chest and let out a mighty belch, feeling more relaxed than i had ever been. I didn't expect anyone anything to interrupt my me-time, until...I heard the basement door fly open. I jumped at the sound, convinced the intruder was my mom. I tried to cover myself in a throw pillow,but it was too late; the person who came in was standing right by the sofa, and to my relief it wasn't my mom.

 

Potter stood before me, suit disheveled, bow tie undone, flask in one hand, and his plant hair all messed up. I blinked a bit, forgetting how nude I was in front of Potter. “welllll…” I said, “looks like ive...haven't been the only...bbrppp...only one drinkin’ tonight. You looks like you had a fun...uh...night with stacy!”

 

Potter scoffed and shook his head, “to hell with stacy!” he announced angrily. “shezuh...no good....cheatin’ whore!” he said in a drunken slur, “I saw her- her with Bob!! In ‘iz car!! Bob was toushin’ her allovah..” Potter burped quietly, looking a little sad. “scuse me…” he said in response to his burp.” she-...what wazz I sayin’??”

 

I stood up with a slight stumble. “c’mon, man! Don't be so sad”I said, wanting to cheer him up, “Women’s not a thing but..mmm..trubble!! Sloone….I mean..sl-oh-nn..she-she didn't even show up!!! Women is- is...they is..trubble! I'm telling you now, Funnyman!”

 

Anger, giddiness, and arousal all swelled and grew in my chest. I put my fists up and approached Potter. “you wanna tussle ‘bout it, mr.Im-super-sexy-man???” I reached down to the table and grabbed the whiskey, taking a quick drink before taking my stance again.

 

Potter threw his dress coat off and downed his flask, throwing it to the side. He put his massive fists up. “come- come and...show me...you're-...c-...uh..FIGHT!!” he yelled, coming up to me and giving me weak, pathetic punts. “I'll knock the cock out of you…” Potter slurred.

 

I gave Potter wimpy, open-handed slaps on his chest and arms. “you’s a big man, but- but I can take yah!” i said in a ballsy, yet drunken voice. “buuhh, take this!!” I moved to Potter's side and shoved him, causing him to stumble back drunkenly and fall onto the couch.”ohgg..” Potter was somehow winded, his chest heaving as he panted, “you done and got me…”

 

I could've celebrated my victory, but I didn't. I stood there, looking at Potter sitting on the couch from where I stood. I began to realize just how nude I was in front of Potter, and prayed I wasn't pitching a tent in front of him. But by how Potter looked, it would be hard to contain one; his body heaved with his breath, his muscles bulged, he began to look at me with that smile that makes me crazy. My legs shook; I felt so vulnerable, and I loved it.

 

I blinked and slowly smirked, getting a great idea in my head suddenly. If my impulse control was bad when I was sober, then it was practically nonexistent when I was drunk. I approached Potter, then climbed onto his lap, facing him as i straddled his hips. I placed my hands on Potter's chest, and slowly felt around his chest.

 

“R-Ricky…what's you doin’? What's gotten into you?..” Potter grumbled, visibly flustered. My hands trailed to the buttons of his dress shirt. “what..are y’doin’?” I ignored Potter's question. Little by little, I slowly began undoing the buttons on his shirt. Once I reached the bottom, I slowly slid the shirt off of his shoulders, and down his arms. I let go of the shirt, and put my hands on Potter's chest one more time, feeling around his bare chest and savoring the feeling as if I needed it to live. The feeling of his warm skin electrified me, enough to make me wanna drool.

 

“R-r-ruh-ricky…” Potter looked to me in sheer disbelief. His mouth was agape, wanting to tell me something but not being able to find the words. I reached to his cheeks and held them both in each of my hands. “Potter~…” I responded softly, leaning in and placing a small kiss on his lips. After that kiss, I leaned back in and kissed him again. Unlike the last kiss, i wasn't too keen on ending it. Also unlike the previous time, this kiss was a lot more open-mouthed. Potter and I kissed for a while, exchanging pleasures hums and moans to let each other know that they were satisfied with the other's kissing.

 

Finally, our lips pulled apart. I looked deeply into Potter’s eyes to read his expression, and he looked back at me with hungry eyes. Potter may have hungered for me, but I starved for him. I reached down to Potter's crotch, and began unbuckling his belt and sliding it off. “I want you..” I heard myself whisper, not thinking about what I was saying.

 

Potter grunted, “i-..I see what's goin’ on..” He hummed. “and i-..uh....you-...you don't need this..” Potter groaned, taking the open parts of my dress shirt and suddenly ripping it apart, causing buttons to fly everywhere. I gasped as he pulled the shirt off of me. “H-HEY, thats-that's a....oh, forget it!” I said, throwing my shirt off to the side. I would have to deal with the shirt later.

 

I slid one of my hands back down Potter's for body, and began to feel of the crotch of his dress pants; something was obviously pressing against the fabric. I unbuttoned, and unzipped his pants, fruitlessly tugging at them on hopes of getting them off, but me straddling him was making things difficult. 

 

“get...offa me.” Potter muttered suddenly, a hint of frustration in his voice. I froze, immediately retracting my hands. “is there..a-” I was interrupted by Potter repeating “Get off!!”, sounding a little more frustrated. I quickly slid off of Potter, sitting back next to him on the couch. I began to feel like I had made a grave error; maybe Potter had come to his senses finally, and wanted to get the hell out of here asap. Thankfully, I was wrong; Potter was pulling his pants off for me,kicking them off and onto the floor. “kay, you can..can come back.” he invited, patting his lap. I let out a long sigh of relief. I quickly reached to the whiskey bottle again to take a drink, wanting to prevent myself from coming to my own senses.

 

I repositioned myself on Potter's lap, wrapping my legs around his waist. I took his cheeks on my hands and desperately kissed his lips. Then, I felt something touch my buttocks. It was a hand; Potter’s hand. It was then that I realized my tail was wagging harder than it's ever wagged ever before. This made Potter chuckle, most likely letting him know that he was doing all the right things. 

 

Potter took his free hand and used to to crane my head to the side, exposing my neck. “..what're y’doin?..” I asked him, genuinely curious. He didn't speak, he instead demonstrated. Potter leaned his head towards my neck, and began to kiss and suck on it. I gasped suddenly after a few seconds of exposure. “ohh..m-my gosh…” my legs shook at the unlikely stimulation. At the time, the feeling was like no other; with every kiss, came with it a small shockwave.

 

“Po-otter..” I breathed out lightly, quietly moaning as my member began to gently pulse. “you...you dunno what..what yer doin’ t’me..” I told Potter, desperately needing more stimuli. “I feel…” I interrupted myself with a breathy moan, “..I feel like I'm...you..you're gonna..” I just couldn't find the words for what was about to happen to me; it filled me with a mixture of fear and excitement. 

 

I let out a few whines as Potter continued. My hands shook as I felt of Potter's torso again, loving the feeling of his muscles. Suddenly, I yelped; I felt Potter bite my neck gently. I froze in place, then quivered with a submissive moan. That was it; I couldn't handle anymore of these cockteases. I pressed my boner against Potter’s, both still contained by our underwear, and began to grind myself on him. I breathed out heavily, while letting out breathy moans. “ahh..hhah..Potter~~..” I said, finding it felt right to say his name.

 

Potter grunted. “j-jeeze..hhuuhh, Ricky..” he responded shakily. “I need you, Ricky!” Potter blurted, gulping as he began to pant. “i...I crave you..” he said, suddenly squeezing one off my buttcheeks. One squeeze, and it was all over. I suddenly became putty in Potter’s hands. I began to feel like I wanted whatever Potter was gonna give me. I wanted Potter so bad in that moment, and nothing could stop me from getting him.

 

I Got off of Potter, my member throbbing hard at this point. I yanked my underwear down to my ankles, got on my knees and leaned on the arm of the sofa. “i-i want it inside of me!” I cried desperately. “please!” I begged, whining. “I need you!”

 

I stared forward as I heard Potter shift behind me. It sounded like he had picked his pants up. I heard them fall back to the floor, then the crinkle of a condom wrapper. My legs shook in anticipation, knowing what he was doing and hoping he would finish fast. I felt his big hands grab my hips, and his cock press against my buttocks. He took one hand off of my hips to align himself. “I want you, i want you..” I whispered, practically chanting it.

 

“ok..ready?” Potter asked me from behind. I nodded vigorously, slightly grinding my butt against Potter to show how anxious I was to get started. I felt the appendage slowly slide into my asshole, and moaned as it hit my prostate. He retracted, then repeated. I panted and moaned out gently, never feeling more alive in my life. I never thought that in would be on the receiving end for my first time, but here I was. Potter held onto my hips firmly, pushing and pulling my body onto his member as he thrusted it slowly in and out of me.

 

I grasped the sofa arm tightly. “Po-Potter…” I said, “I-i-..” I wasn't sure how I was gonna politely voice my request, so I suddenly blurted out, “harder!!” Potter was quick to comply with my order, going from tapping to slamming very quickly. It was enough for my arms to give out, thus making me press my face onto the sofa arm; sometimes, Potter didn't know his own strengths. “Ohh, Ricky..” Potter huffed, “you're so tight...god, I love it..” Potter gently patted my buttocks, “you've got.. a sexy ass…I've always w-wanted tah..tushit..” This filthy comment made my face flush. “Ohhh...mmhh, Potter..” I moaned, unable to help feeling aroused by the compliment. 

 

All of a sudden, something began to swell inside of me. It almost felt like there was a balloon slowly inflating in my abdomen. I quickly realized what was about to happen, so I began to attempt to inform Potter. “ahh..oh, god, Potter!” I said, sounding nearly panicked. “im..I'm gonna...i-..don't stop, i-” Potter must've immediately picked up on what was about to happen, because of what he did next. He leaned forward and hugged me from behind tightly, his arms wrapped around my chest. Then, he lifted me with ease, and began thrusting into me as he held me up. “oh, my god!” I was so surprised by Potter's strengths, I blurted out the first thing that was on my mind, “I think I love you!!”

 

I was about to cover my mouth, when the pressure that was building up inside of me suddenly reached its peak. Pleasure suddenly began to take over my body. I yelped and began to groan out loudly as I began to spurt out of my cock, my whole body seemingly quivering from the intense pleasure.

 

Potter began to huff and let out shaky breaths, his rhythmically uneven thrusts indicating that he had reached his end too. He suddenly let me go, and i fell back onto the couch on my stomach. Potter still kneeled over me, removing his condom and tossing it to a small trash bin that sat beside the coffee table. Even after taking off the condom, he remained kneeling above me. A minute had passed, when he finally said, “Ricky…”

 

I rolled over onto my back tiredly, and looked up to my brooding friend. He had a gentle smile on his face. I smiled back to him and gently said, “yeah?”

 

Potter took me in his arms once more, taking me with him as he reclined backwards on the sofa. I lay on top of him, both of us still smiling at each other. “yknow,” Potter began, still sounding somewhat drunk, “I think i..I..love ya too…”

 

My heart beginning to flood with joy, I slowly rested my head on Potter's chest. “goodnight, potter…” I said as I slowly closed my eyes. Potter put a hand on my back and responded to me with a gentle, “night, ricky…”   
And just like that, I was asleep.


	6. A date with Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky Rappa and Potter Funny Are life-long friends...but not for long, as they begin to feel attached to one another romantically. They face hurtles, however, because of the homophobic population if their town.
> 
> Papa writes about his past with his long-lost lover. When he finds him again, they start to try to rekindle their love.

Papa snored quietly as he slept in his bed. He shifted to his side, quietly humming in his sleep as if he were talking in his dream. He rolled onto his stomach, letting out a giggle in his sleep.

 

RING!!!

 

RING!!!

 

RING!!!

 

Papa’s bedside phone began to ring. “oohhg...” he groaned, slowly sitting up. Papa sat at the side of his bed as he picked up the phone. “hello?” he asked in a groggy voice, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Hi, Richard.” the voice on the other end answered, “It's Potter... Is this a bad time to call?”

 

“Oh!” Papa’s heart jumped, joy began to fill his body. “Not at all! What do you need?” he asked. “Well,” Potter started, “I couldn't get a wink of sleep last night. I felt-..I felt anxious...uh.. did you get my brownies?” Potter asked. “I did!” Papa responded, “they were delicious. I got your note too. I'd love to have a drink with you.”

 

“Great!” Potter sounded excited. “how about you swing by tonight? There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about anyways.”

 

Papa felt a little frightened when he heard Potter say that he wanted to talk. “O-oh..is everything alright?” he asked. Potter quickly responded.“everything's fine.” he reassured. “don't be alarmed, ok? I just wanna talk.” Papa scratched his head, “well ok! How's 9 o’clock? At your place?” Papa asked. “perfect! I'll see you then, Ricky. Bu-Bye.” Potter’s end of the line disconnected before Papa could put the phone down. Papa couldn't help but feel like Potter sounded a bit frantic.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Bacon sizzled on a pan as Papa put some bread in the toaster. As Papa prepared breakfast in his pajamas, PaRappa came sulking in. He yawned loudly, “morning, dad…” 

 

PaRappa hopped up onto a seat at the island, and rested his head on his hands. “morning, PaRappa. I hope you're hungry!” Papa said happily, taking bacon off of the pan. “yeah, dad…” PaRappa responded, sitting quietly at the island as Papa prepared a plate.

 

“...so, uh...Pinto told me you and Sunny’s dad used to be friends.” PaRappa said, as Papa placed a plate in front of him. “That's right, son.” Papa confirmed, “He was my very best friend. We were pretty close back then.” Papa continued. “But..” PaRappa began, chewing on his bacon, “she says you guys lost contact after Potter was sent to war. How is that?” he asked. 

 

Papa sighed. “back then, we didn't have cellphones or anything, so all we could do was mail each other. But I was told by some Military people that all the letters had to be sent back because of confidential issues or something.” Papa scowled, “I bet they were lying and hiding them cause they knew we were qu-” he quickly stopped himself, peering sheepishly over to PaRappa who was looking at him with a puzzled expression.

 

“..we were...quite...good friends, that I would just distract Potter...f-from military work.” Papa saved himself, awkwardly laughing. PaRappa nodded, thinking that something was off about his story. “uhuh...so, why didn't you go find him after the war?” PaRappa asked. “because I was on a college trip with your mother. We went around different countries studying Noodles. That lasted a full year and a half. Then, after we came back, we got Married. I don't know how long Potter was gone for, honestly. I'll get back to you on that.” Papa promised his pup.

 

“ok..” PaRappa said, hopping up after he finished eating. “what did you two do for fun?” he asked, placing his dish in the sink. Papa leaned against the island in deliberation. “well...we sat outside the school and smoked, sat in my basement and watched tv, go sneak into the drive-in theater, and sometimes we'd grab a bite at the beard burger.” Papa explained. “there really wasn't much to do in PaRappaTown back in my day.”

 

“sounds real boring, dad.” PaRappa said jokingly, walking to leave the kitchen. “I'm gonna head to Pj’s later, ok?” he asked as he left. “sure, son! Be safe.” Papa called as PaRappa left to freshen up. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

“uhg...I think I'm overreacting.” Papa said to himself as he looked over a few shirts he laid on his bed. “I know that he probably won't care about what I wear, but..ohh, I don't wanna look stupid in front of him.” Papa said to himself, scratching the back of his head. “i'm just going over for a drink anyways, it's casual!” Papa said, picking up a simple, white button-up shirt, and putting it on. “for all I know, it's probably gonna get ripped off anyways.” Papa said, referencing his writing.

 

He laughed to himself, walking over to his vanity as he straightened his clothes out. Papa took a good look at himself in the mirror, then reached to open a drawer; He took out a shoebox, and set it down. Lifting the lid up, Papa smiled down at the many letters unevenly stacked in the box. He put the lid back on, and lifted the box up, leaving with it in his hands.


	7. The Morning After Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky Rappa and Potter Funny Are life-long friends...but not for long, as they begin to feel attached to one another romantically. They face hurtles, however, because of the homophobic population if their town.
> 
> Papa writes about his past with his long-lost lover. When he finds him again, they start to try to rekindle their love.

I was almost certain that I went straight to bed after the prom last night. When i woke up the next morning from me and Potter’s little get-together, which had been lost on me from the drunken haze I was in, all I could remember was coming home and reading the note on the fridge; the rest was a blurry haze. 

 

I began to wake up from my deep slumber, and as I grew more conscious, I felt something beneath me where I slept. The thing felt like it was breathing; it had to be someone I slept with. ‘did I end up sleeping with Sloane?’ I thought to myself. ‘this person is pretty big...I wonder who it is.’ I thought as I began to slowly open my eyes. Once I had a clear view of who was with me, I gasped sharply.

 

The person who laid beneath me was none other than Potter Funny, naked from toe to tip. I was flabbergasted, absolutely shocked; How did he end up here, and how did he end up naked? I was shaken even more when I looked behind me to discover that I was naked too. I peered around the room, hoping to find some answers to my question. When i looked, I spotted 3 items which made everything clear; a half-dranken whiskey bottle, my torn dress-shirt, and a condom wrapper.

 

I was still shocked by the fact that Potter would even want to have sex with me. There were still so many unanswered questions; who instigated it? Who penetrated who? Were both of us drunk? One of us? Who's whiskey is that? Did we enjoy it?

 

I couldn't believe I would let Potter take my virginity just like that. Though, i guess it wasn't all that bad; he was my very best friend after all. Plus he was such a caring, handsome, strong young man. He would always stick up for me, cheer me up when I was sad, spot me if I was short on cash, and he would even scare bullies away from me. Thinking off all of that in that moment made me feel all warm and squishy inside, it made me want to just hold Potter forever.

 

But, what if he didn't feel the same? What if he regretted it? I turned my head as I thought of the possibilities. What if he was doing this for a dare, or was paid to do it? What if he didn't really feel so strongly for me? What if he ignored me for the rest of my life?...what if I was alone?

 

I would soon find out. I turned my head back to face Potter, discovering that his eyes were wide open. Potter looked at me in disbelief, blinking a few times in shock. He rubbed his eyes, then looked back at me probably hoping he was dreaming. He looked around the room, probably coming to the same conclusion as I did when I saw the items. He slowly looked back at me,opened his mouth, then muttered weakly, “..Ricky...what happened last night?..”

 

I could only shake my head. “i don't know...but...i think I might have an idea.” I was almost breathless. “I...all I remember was...I was waiting in the parking lot for Stacy...she...she didn't show up till 9:30, and…” Potter scrunched his face as he tried to remember. “she...came in a car...I remember seeing her in the car, but she didn't get out. I came up to..to the car...and she was...uh…” Potter's expression quickly changed to sadness as he remember. “oh yeah..i remember..she..she's a whore..” Potter nearly whimpered, almost sounding like he was about to cry.

 

I frowned at Potter, hating it when Potter was ever remotely sad. “you...seem to really like Stacy, hu?” I asked. Potter suddenly exclaimed, “to hell with Stacy! She was lovin’ up on Bob over her own Boyfriend!!” Potter was tearing up, almost about to cry. “oh, Potter!” I said, drying his eyes with my fingers. I grew a calm, happily sympathetic expression and talked to Potter reassuringly. “it's ok, buddy..” I murmured, stroking his arm. “don't cry, Potter..everything's gonna be ok..”  
Potter whimpered, “no it's not..nobody likes me! No one wants to be with me! I'm gonna be all alone!” he cried.

 

“I like you…” I admitted. “I'm here for you, I've always been here for you…” Potter sniffled, taking in the words. “...you've always been here for me…” Potter murmured quietly. Suddenly, his eyes opened wide, as if he had an epiphany. “you've...always been...here for me..” he repeated my words, “...always…” Potter slowly smiled at me, his eyes half lidded. He adopted a kind, sort-of flirtatiously infatuated expression. I tilted my head, slightly confused. “is everything ok?” I asked.

 

“Ricky…” Potter sat up quickly, i yelped as he suddenly embraced me and held me up bridal-style. “will you be my girlfriend, Ricky?” He asked me. “what??” I asked, caught off-guard by the bazaar request. “yeah!” he confirmed. “Ricky, you've been my friend for as long as I can remember. You've been with me through thick and thin, a helluvuh lot more than stacy has! You're my best friend in the whole wide world, Ricky! You're so sweet and kind to me, and you stand by me when no one else will, and, and, and…” Potter took my cheek in his hand, then gave me a soft peck on the lips. “...and I love you, Ricky. I wanna be with you, cause I know that you're gonna treat me right.”

 

I began to tear up; I was so emotional at that moment, it felt like my heart was about to explode. “o-oh...Potter…” my voice was small and shaky; I felt so important to him, and the best part was is that I felt exactly the same for him. “P-Potter, i- I love you too! And- and I wanna be with you too!” I admitted in a flurry, my face flushing as I became flustered. “so..so you'll be my gi-..I mean, my Boyfriend?” he asked. I immediately responded with a “yes!”

 

“ah, Ricky!” Potter cried, sounding overjoyed. He began to kiss my lips again, then he put a small kiss on my nose, then my cheek, then my forehead, then all around my face. “po-potter!” I said while giggling, “this is so different! I- I think I like the new you!” I admitted. Potter giggled, then began to kiss on my neck again. Unlike the other night, what Potter was giving me felt more like raspberries than kisses. It very much tickled, I began laughing and kicking as I begged him to cut it out.

 

I was breathless from all the giggling I was doing, and I felt so buzzed from all the attention I was getting. At that moment, I didn't care about that happened last night, or about how my brother would react to seeing me with Potter like this, or about what the kids at school would think; all I cared about was Potter, who was my truest love.

 

“ah, Ricky..” Potter murmured, rocking me back-and-forth like a baby. “honey, i'll treat you right. I won't see other people behind your back, and I won't flirt with other people..” he promised. “and for now on, I'll make love to you on the regular.” the term Potter used for sex really made me do a double-take. just by substituting one word for two words, Potter made this relationship seem way more intimate; Not that I didn't already think it was very intimate. “ah, Potter~” i purred to him, “just take me now!~” I requested playfully, half-kidding. Though Potter must've taken it seriously, thus initiating the second time we had sex.

 

It was two down, and countless more times to go.


	8. Long Lost Love Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky Rappa and Potter Funny Are life-long friends...but not for long, as they begin to feel attached to one another romantically. They face hurtles, however, because of the homophobic population if their town.
> 
> Papa writes about his past with his long-lost lover. When he finds him again, they start to try to rekindle their love.

Staring down at his shoebox, Papa stood in front of Potter's door. He was feeling a little nervous about this meeting; what would happen? He was afraid that Potter would tell Papa that he was dead to him or something like that. Papa gulped, taking In a shaky breath as he slowly pushed the doorbell button.

 

Papa waited nervously, fidgeting with the lid of his shoebox. ‘I wonder how he'll greet me.’ Papa thought, ‘maybe he'll be dressed in a suit and tie..maybe he'll greet me with a robe on with a box of chocolates...maybe he'll greet me with socks on...just...socks…’ 

 

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door in front of him open. Potter stood in the door was, wearing his military uniform, decorated with various medals. Papa was taken aback by how decorated he was. “u-uh..” he saluted to Potter. “general.” he greeted playfully.

 

Potter laughed and shook his head, moving aside to let Papa in. “come on in, Ricky.” Potter invited. Upon entering the house into the living room, Papa immediately noticed how feminine everything was; like it was designed by a little girl. “you..have a very...interesting house.” Papa said, not expecting to see so much pink and yellow. “Oh, yeah...Sunny had a lot of say in the design. I would've preferred less pink, but my Sunny loves the house. Potter explained, closing the front door and walking to a doorway which lead to a hall. “Right this way to my study.” Potter said, gesturing for Papa to follow him.

 

Potter lead Papa down the hall, and down a flight of stairs behind a door. Potter flipped a switch on his way down the stairs, turning on the lights in the room below. Papa stopped at the bottom of the stairs, and examined the room.   
There were many wooden bookshelves along the dark red walls, along with paintings. The floor was a dark wood, a carpet placed in the middle of the room. Potter’s desk sat at the corner of the room, and at the other end of the room seemed to be a personal bar. Overall, it was a very fancy room, and different than the entirety of the house. 

 

“wow..” Papa said, walking around the room. “this is quite a study…” Papa said, setting his shoebox at the bar. “What's that box?” Potter asked, “I was wondering about it.” Papa tapped the lid as he sat at the bar. “Oh it's...just a few things...come here and I'll show you.” Potter complied, taking a seat next to the dog. 

 

Papa slid the box to Potter, who opened it quickly. Potter looked into the box, slightly puzzled. “letters?..” he picked one up, his expression slowly becoming understanding. “..letters to me!...did they do it to you too?” Potter asked. Papa tilted his head. “hu?” Potter shook his head with a sigh. 

 

“The Army really doesn't like it when 2 men mail each other so frequently. They get...paranoid, yknow? I wrote to you every chance I could, but they would never let me send my letters.” Potter explained. “Oh, Potter…” Papa frowned. “I got to mail mine, but I got them all back with a letter saying I couldn't send them for some sort of intelligence reason… But, now that you have them, you could read them!” Papa said happily.

 

Potter gently chucked, picking up a letter at random and opening it. He read it aloud. “Dear Potter,” he began. “I got a job at the grocery store recently bagging groceries! I'm hoping to save up enough to get no tires for my car.” Potter stopped and looked to Potter. “what happened to you car?” He asked. “The tires Got slashed by Bob and his delinquent gang. Keep reading!” 

 

Potter continued to read. “ I've missed you a lot recently; I've been feeling awful lonely this past 7 months.” Papa shyly looked away, a blush growing on his face as Potter continued reading. “without you around, I've been feeling a lot more sensitive about things. Like today, I accidentally dropped my toast and cried for about 30 minutes.” Potter ‘awwed’ at the writing, then said, “I'm sorry if I seem annoying, sending you these letters without letting you respond, but I just miss you so much that I can't help it! I'll write you again soon. Love you.

 

-Ricky.”

 

Potter looked to Papa, who was looking to the side with a heavily flushed face. “Oh, Ricky. That was so precious. I really wish I got these letters during my time serving. I would've needed them.” Potter set the letter down on the counter, then took out another. 

 

Upon opening the next one and unfolding the paper, a few Polaroid photos came fluttering to the ground from the folded paper. Papa, immediately remembering what was on the pictures, swooped down and picked then up before Potter could see. “ahahhahahhhh…” Papa laughed sheepishly.   
“...what are those?” Potter asked, reaching to grab them. “No!!” Papa cried, turning his body. “Don't look!!” Papa begged. “now I GOTTA see them!” Potter said, tickling Papa’s sides. Papa giggled, moving his arms so the pictures fell from his grasp.

 

Potter picked them up and sighed triumphantly. He examined the photos, is sly smile slowly turning into an intrigued expression. “oh...oh my..” Potter’s face began to grow red. What he was looking at were various nude photos of a younger Papa. Papa was holding his face, slumped over on the barstool. “there's...maybe 3 or 4 more letters with those..” Papa admitted shyly.

 

“you're so...dirty...I take it back, Papa...I think I would've needed these more than you letters. “ He said, chuckling weakly. Potter put the pictures down, and picked up the letter that came with it. “Dear Potter, I miss you very much. I hunger for your big-” “OK, UH,” Papa interrupted. “How about we have a few drinks, Yea? Sound good?” Papa asked, desperate to change the subject. Papa looked back to Potter, who was giving Papa that look, the look that he hasn't seen in years. Papa gasped, almost feeling like he was gonna melt under his gaze.

 

“I would've never guessed you missed me that much.” Potter reached and put his hand on Papa’s cheek. “uh-....uh-...” is all Papa could mutter. “Cat got your tongue?” Potter asked, laughing out loudly. “here, stay put.” Potter said, walking over to his desk and rummaging around it.

 

Potter came back with a stack of letters. He put them in front of Papa, and leaned on the counter as he waited for him to open one. Papa picked one up, opening it and unfolding it. “Dear Ricky,” Papa began, “We got into some hot water today. The enemy had us surrounded, but we managed to fight them off with the help of our old pal, Napalm. My love for you shines brighter than the burning bodies of our enemies, and I long for your company. It's been too long since we've seen each other. I promise, when I get back, I'm gonna treat you like a king. I'll marry you, I'll buy a house with you, I'll adopt with you, and I'll spend the rest of my days with you. If I somehow die here, I want you to know that I died being in love with you. Until we meet again,

 

Private Potter Funny.”

 

Papa gulped, tears welling in his eyes. “Potter...did you mean all of that?” Papa asked. Potter smiled, nodding slowly. “I'll let you look through more Letters while I pour you a drink. Potter got up from where he was leaning, and walked behind the bar to Pour Papa some whiskey.


	9. Vent Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky Rappa and Potter Funny Are life-long friends...but not for long, as they begin to feel attached to one another romantically. They face hurtles, however, because of the homophobic population if their town.
> 
> Papa writes about his past with his long-lost lover. When he finds him again, they start to try to rekindle their love.

Saturday was a wild day wild for me, in more ways than one. To start, I had discovered something interesting about myself. Actually, I had discovered a few things about myself that day. The whole ‘gay’ thing was fairly fresh, and so was that ‘submissive gay’ thing. Man, I even got my own Boyfriend that day in the form of Potter Funny. 

 

Me and Potter had a nice discussion about it over breakfast, after we finally decided to put our underwear back on. While we ate, we both began to remember chunks of what had happened the other night. We both had a good laugh about it, but neither of us regret a thing. 

 

My infatuation with Potter grew exponentially as we talked. I already knew everything about him, since we grew up together, but he wouldn't ever really talk about his feelings or emotions to me. I guess he found our new found love a perfect medium to start venting to me. Potter let me know something that I would've never guessed he felt.

 

“I feel alone.” Potter said, taking a drink from a cup of water next to his plate. “I know I have my mom and pop, and you, but...I just can't help it.” Potter looked to the side, frowning. “I feel ok now,but I've just felt awful lately...I guess…” Potter smiled, putting a hand on my leg, “I guess I've been needing some romantic company, where the other person actually likes me back.” I smiled at Potter, putting my hand atop his. “I'll make sure you're never lonely again, Potter. That's a promise.”

 

Potter leaned forward and gently kissed my forehead, giving my hand a squeeze. “Ricky, you've always been so good to me. I can't imagine what I'd do without you…” Potter gently ran his hand up and down my arm. “sorry for being so touchy...and so cheesy. I just...love you alot.” Potter admitted. “I've think I've always loved you, I just never recognized it as..y'know..romantic love.”

 

I blushed, flustered by Potter's words. “oh, hon…” I Muttered. “I must've always been in love with you too. That's why I always wanted to go and play with you, or always sit next to you at lunch!” I took Potter's hand with my hands and gently kissed it. “I'll do anything for you, Potter. I promise.” Potter awed at me, taking my own hands and kissing them.

 

I smiled wide at Potter, that smile slowly disappearing as something occurred to me.“...no one can know…” I realized out loud. “Potter, if anyone found out about this, we would be crucified. M-my brother will kill me!” I frowned, whimpering like a dog. “I love you too, but we just can't let anyone know.” I said. Potter nodded understandingly. “i agree.” he said, “no one can know, or I'll be kicked off the football team.” Potter looked a little scared, but was just as willing as I was to cling on to love with great tenacity.

 

“I'll wait for you,and when it's legal, let's get married!” I said with confidence. Potter smiled at me and nodded in agreement. “I would marry you in a heartbeat.” Potter said, quickly kissing my lips. Potter suddenly gasped, noticing the time on the click. “sheesh! 12:30?? I gotta get outta here!” Potter got up quickly, dashing back to the basement to get dressed. He came back up a few minutes later, fully clothed. “thanks, Ricky! I'll come back tomorrow! I love you!!!” he hollered as he dashed out of the house, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

A week passed, and we began seeing each other on the regular, and have sex with each other every chance we got. I guess it was because we were hormonal young adults with nothing better to do than be intimate. Everything was really great...up until maybe a week and a half later.

 

Potter and I were I'm my bedroom, desperately eating each other's faces. I swear, our kissing was so extreme sometimes. Potter had taken the bottom of my shirt, and threw it off. I didn't object, taking his pants off in return. Once we both were in our birthday suits, Potter whispered into my ear to “Ride me like a pony, baby…” 

 

That guy had a way with words, cause I was on top of him, bobbing up and down on Potter’s member, before you could say ‘Yes please’. Every time we had sex, I always seemed to be the one on the receiving end. This is because Potter refused to leave me unpleased, and he says he fully contempt with doing me instead.

 

Anyways, I was Riding Potter like a racehorse, when I heard a click suddenly. It was enough to make me gaze around the room. I didn't spot anything, and decided to keep going. I was in plain view of my window at the time, and little did I know, someone was at the window taking pictures of me and Potter in the act to use against us.


	10. The Talk (EXPLICIT CHAPTER)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky Rappa and Potter Funny Are life-long friends...but not for long, as they begin to feel attached to one another romantically. They face hurtles, however, because of the homophobic population if their town.
> 
> Papa writes about his past with his long-lost lover. When he finds him again, they start to try to rekindle their love.

Papa sat with a smile as he read Potter’s letters to himself, sipping on his drink as he read. Papa laughed to himself, and sighed at all of the cheesiness of the letter. Potter fiddled with his glass, “Ricky, I nearly forgot...I wanted to talk with you.” he said.

 

Papa put the letter down, looking to Potter with a look of fright. “Right..uh, w-what is it?” Papa asked timidly. Potter chuckled. “don't be scared, Ricky. I just…” Potter sighed, peering away sheepishly. “...I wanted to tell you, first off, that...im sorry. I'm sorry I didn't immediately try to find you. It's just...I felt so awful after I came back, and...when I came back to my folks house, yours was vacant. Cause you guys moved out, I kinda just...i took it as a sign; no letters, no contact, and he's moved out. Ricky wants nothing to do with me.” 

 

Papa quickly interjected, “That's not true! I was off on a college trip, and Mama and Darry moved back to the city!!” Potter placed his hand on Papa’s from across the bar. “it's ok, Ricky! Don't worry about it. Anyways, After I found out you all moved out, I just went home and didn't leave the house for awhile, other than for my military duties. I felt perpetually sad. Then, Stacy showed up at the house and gave me some human contact. I was so starving for friendship that I just decided to get married to her, and have all of this be over.”

 

Potter rested his forehead on his hands, looking down as he leaned on the bar. “...She was seeing maybe 4 other men by the time Sunny was conceived.” Potter said, sounding choked up. “We divorced by the time she was born, and I get to see her every other month...she's at her mother's now, in fact.”

 

Potter sighed and looked back up to Papa, tears in his eyes. “some time passed, I decided to move closer to Stacy’s house...then i found you. I-i saw you when I was touring the house, and luckily Sunny loved the place. When we started to move in, I was so scared to talk to you...But when Sunny told me you wanted to talk to me, I had a feeling everything was gonna be ok with us.”

 

Potter held Papa’s hands, and gently squeezed them. “I want to get back together with you, Ricky,” Potter finally admitted. Papa perked at hearing this. “Potter..” Papa muttered, “you...you do?” Potter nodded. “y-yea...it'll be different this time around, Ricky; we can be open about our relationship, and we can even get married!” Papa put his hand on his head in a daze. “Potter, i-..goodness, this is a lot to take in…” he looked to the glass that was in his other hand, and downed it quickly.

 

“I'm sorry if I'm springing this onto you too quickly,” Potter apologized, “but i'm..I'm just so eager to-” Papa interjected suddenly as Potter spoke, “I want you too.” Potter blinked, stunned by the interjection. “Oh wow...You actually want me back?” He asked. Papa smiled to the Pot man, “I've wanted you back ever since you left for war, Potter.”

 

Potter walked to the other side of the bar slowly, Then stopped on the other side at where Papa was sitting. He slowly took Papa’s cheeks in his hands, Papa putting one of his hands on Potter's. “Ricky.. would you really take me back?” Potter asked, his expression conveying happiness and excitement. Papa nodded, feeling overjoyed, “I will! You don't know how long I've wanted you back..” Potter leaned his face down slowly, stopping when their foreheads made contact. “Oh, Ricky..” Potter hummed, Pressing his lips on Papa’s.

 

Papa kissed Potter back, Wrapping his arms around Potter's neck. For Papa, it felt just like it did when they were younger. Papa sighed, as if he had been holding his breath for all the years he and Potter had been separated. For the both of them, it felt like their first kiss. Slowly parting their lips, they gazed into each other's eyes lovingly. Potter stood up straight again, backing up; they were holding each other's hand. “would you care for another drink?” Potter asked, with a nervous smirk. Papa nodded, as Potter went to the other side of the bar to Pour Papa another drink.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

For the two, one glass turned to 3 glasses, which turned to 9 glasses, which turned to the entire bottle. Pretty soon, they were both completely and utterly drunk. Potter stood at the other side of the bar from Papa, who was trying to drink every last morsel from his cup. Potter was looking at those pictures that Papa didn't want him seeing.

 

Potter laughed gently. “you weresss..so sexy back then, Ricky...you jus’...you hada..mmh, whata..nice booty..” Potter let out a hiccup, chuckling to himself. Papa blushed, “y-..yer th’one wit theh...fit bod..sush big ole’ muscles…” Papa put a hand on Potter's arm, Potter flexing for Him. “oohh, yea! That's duh stuff..” Papa purred at Potter. “y’such uh...big man..” Papa told Potter as Potter walked back across the bar to stand next to Papa.

 

Potter took Papa’s hands, and put the on his chest. Papa felt around, humming with a smirk. “yer even fitter...than when you were yungah...this uniform’s..su-suhsexy...howz yer ches’ feel under this uniform?” Papa asked with a smirk. Potter shrugged. “les’ take a look..” he said, starting to unbutton his uniform. 

 

Potter folded the military overcoat neatly, setting it on the bar neatly so it wouldn't get messed up; he didn't want to desecrate his uniform. Potter then unbuttoned his undershirt, pulling it apart to expose his chest. “oohh~..” Papa put his hands on Potter's chest, and slowly felt around. “suh...suh strong..y’even bigger than before..” Papa frowned, “I wish I was still as skinny as I waz… when i was yungah..” Papa admitted. 

 

Potter let his sulking undershirt fall off of his arms, then reached for Papa’s button-up shirt. “les’ see..” he said as he unbuttoned the first button on Papa shirt. “wait!” Papa said, taking Potter’s hand. “m’all fat and old now..” Papa said sadly. Potter shook his head. “iz ok, baby...I jus’ wanna see..” Potter got through about 2 or 3 more buttons before he grew impatient. He took the open parts of Papa’s shirt, and yanked them apart; buttons flew everywhere. “Pottah!!” Papa slurred, “why do ya do that??” He asked. Potter ignored his question, smiling down at Papa's body. 

 

“y’still got it, Ricky...heheh…” Potter rested his hands at Papa's sides, and slowly slid them up. Papa gasped as his hands migrated to his ass. “Potter, wh- AAHHGG!!” Papa yelped as he was suddenly lifted. He was set back down on the bar. “Wha’s goin’ on with ya?..” Papa asked. Potter didn't answer, proceeding to smooch Papa's neck. Papa gasped, immediately realizing what was happening. “sh-...should we...iz this..ok to do?” Papa asked hesitantly, moaning gently from the contact. 

 

“i…” Potter breathed gently, whispering into Papa's ear. “..don't you want me?” he asked. Papa was aroused by the question, and very much wanted to say yes, but instead said, “what if...wh..but…” Papa wasn't sure why he was having reservations about having relations with Potter. Suddenly, it hit him. “...what if we get bullied..” Papa said weakly. Potter looked puzzled. “bullied? Yer an adult... b-baby, we're livin’ in the 21st century. And PaRappaTown’z.. probably dah… gayest town in the entire country now…” Potter gave Papa a reassuring kiss know the lips. “you don't have anythin’ to fear, baby…” Potter said lovingly. 

 

Papa smiled at Potter, stroking his cheeks lovingly. “s-say…” Potter muttered shyly, “why don't we move..someplace a lil more...comfy, eh?” Papa winked with a chuckle. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Papa and Potter busted through the bedroom door, stopping in the middle of the room to embrace and kiss each other. Potter growled, walking backwards as he slowly guided Papa to his big bed. Potter sat down, pulling Papa down with him. Papa kneeled in front of Potter on the ground, starting by kissing his lips, then slowly kissing down his torso.

 

“Ricky..where you goin’?..” Potter asked with a smirk. Papa unbuckled Potter’s belt, “I've wanted to try this...I never got to..” Papa unbuttoned and unzipped Potter's pants, moving back a bit to let Potter slide his pants off himself. Papa took off his torn shirt, which still rested on his shoulders, and moved back between Potter legs and rubbed his groin over his underwear.

 

Papa took the band of Potter's underwear, and pulled it down, letting Potter's hard-on spring out. Papa grasped it in his hand, and slowly stroked it. “ahhh...I haven't gotten one of these in awhile..” Potter muttered as Papa began to lap the tip with his tongue. After a little while, Papa hesitantly let the member into his mouth. “mmhhh~” Papa moaned, sucking at a slow pace.

 

Potter took the back of Papa’s head and slowly guided it up and down. “oh, baby...why haven't we.. tried this?..” Potter groaned, “t’sooo goooood…” Potter gently thrusted his hips as he wanted it faster. Papa sped up, humming against Potter’s dick to help stimulate. “ohh, yeah…” Potter laid back on the bed. “yeeah, suck me…” he muttered, wanting to talk dirty. “suck me off, Ricky...you dirty man~” Potter taunted.

 

Papa sucked Potter faster, stroking whatever wasn't submerged into his mouth. “Ooh god...at this rate, i-..I think I'm gonna explode..” Potter Warned. Papa proceeded on, however, quickening his pace to make Potter finish faster. Suddenly, Potter gasped; He put a hand over his mouth, and bit down. Papa quickly took Potter's cock out of his mouth, and watched it as Potter began to dribble out cum. Papa panted gently, as he began to take off his own pants.

 

Papa stood up quickly, Kicking his pants off. Potter reached over to a nearby nightstand and dug around a drawer; He fished out a condom and a bottle. Potter suited up quickly, and pulled Papa down as soon as he was fully nude. He had him lay on the bed on his back, spread eagle. Potter squirted out some lubricant from the bottle he was holding, and lathered it on his hard cock. Tossing the bottle aside, Potter then guided his hard in to Papa’s anus, and slowly pushed himself in. Potter held still and took a hold of Papa’s legs, looking to see how he was feeling.

 

Papa’s mouth was agape, and his tongue stuck out of his mouth. “hhuh..Potter..” he moaned, “..take me right this second..” he begged. Potter obliged and began thrusting In and out of the dog. “ohh...oh,god..oh...puh-Potter..” Papa moaned. “it's been...it's been so long..” he said, starting to pant. “I've needed you for so long..i-..” Papa arched his back and moaned. “I've been needing that fat cock!~” Papa said, throwing caution to the wind and no deciding to talk dirty a little; he was surprised to find how effective it was in getting him excited.

 

Potter thrusted faster, Obviously excited as well. “you like my cock, hu?? You dirty mutt..” Potter growled, “you love getting nailed in the ass, don't you?” Potter asked. Papa nodded in response. “I do love it!” He cried, “yea-yeahh, Fuck me!” Papa encouraged. 

 

Potter lifted Papa’s legs a bit and pounded hard into the dog. “I'm gonna cu-um..” Papa warned, “Pl-please don't stop! Go harder!” he begged, Panting hard. 

 

Potter huffed out loudly, pounding hard into his lover. Potter gasped as he began to twitch a bit. Papa did as well, grabbing fistfuls of the sheets below him as the pressure began to reach its apex.

 

“oohhh god..Ricky!!~”

 

“Potter!!~ hhhahh..”

 

Papa moaned out loudly, as he began cumming hard onto Potter's chest and stomach, some cum landing on Papa Abdomen. Moments later, Potter Came as well. He panted out hard, and his thrusts became shaky as a result. Potter slowed down until completely stopping.

 

Potter sat back, using his arm to wipe the sweat off of his forehead. He peeled off his protection, tying it and throwing it towards the garbage can. Potter peered down at Papa, who was laying back, panting with his tongue sticking out. He smiled over to Potter, giving him a dorky thumbs up. Potter laughed at the gesture, reaching over to a towel that was lying on the floor to clean Papa’s ejaculation off. He tossed Papa the towel, him doing the same.

 

Potter settled down next to Papa, taking him in his arms and hugging him tightly. He smiled down at the dog and asked, “alright, Ricky, how do you feel?” 

 

Papa gave Potter a tired-looking smile, and said sweetly, “I feel...young again.”


	11. Attempting Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky Rappa and Potter Funny Are life-long friends...but not for long, as they begin to feel attached to one another romantically. They face hurtles, however, because of the homophobic population if their town.
> 
> Papa writes about his past with his long-lost lover. When he finds him again, they start to try to rekindle their love.

One afternoon, after school, I was silently doing some math homework in the kitchen. As I pondered a question, scratching my head with my pencil, the phone beside me on the island began to ring. I picked the phone up off of the receiver, answering with a monotonous “hello?”

 

The voice on the other end said, “Hey, sugar. It's Potter. Can I come over? I'm having some issues with my math.” I chuckled and said, “when are you not struggling with math? Of course you can come by.” Potter responded, “thanks, bye!” and quickly hung up. 

 

I put the phone back down, and continued with my work as I waited for Potter to come in. I had a weird feeling that he was just making excuses just to come over, but I didn't mind at all; I loved Potter, and I loved seeing him just as much.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

“first you need to add up all the numbers and then-”

 

“oh, yeah! Divide it by the amount of numbers?”

 

“yea! See, you've got this!”

 

Potter and I had moved to my bedroom to do our math. We would move there so we could kiss and not get caught by Darry, who would sometimes come into the kitchen for food In between sleeping spells. I was always afraid that Darry would kill me if he found out I was gay. He would always talk about how the gays are “ruining marriage for all us good people”. Like, thanks a lot bro. You're a real pal.

 

As I began to calculate a standard deviation, Potter touched my leg; I knew what was on Potter's mind when he touched my leg. Once or twice every week, Potter would wanna bump uglies with me. We wouldn't do it all the time, but I was always glad to do it when we did. I put my pencil down and my work aside, smiling over to Potter slyly. “what're you thinkin’ about, Potter?” I asked, acting oblivious.

 

“just feelsies this time, Ricky. I didn't bring a rubber with me.” Potter explained. I nodded, then began to take my striped shirt. Feelsies meant that Potter didn't want to engage in full intercourse, he just wanted to make out with our shirts off. I don't understand how having my shirt off makes a difference, but y'know, it makes Potter happy.

 

After Potter removed his shirt, I straddled his hips, and began to softly kiss him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he rested his hands on my waist. We had been kissing for maybe a minute and a half, when I began to hear those clicks again. My ears perked, I pulled my face away from Potters, and began to look around. “Wha’s up?” Potter asked, in some kind of daze from all the kissing. “I keep hearing a clicking sound...it kinda sounds like a camera…” I explained, slowly getting up.

 

I looked around the room cautiously, carefully surveying for any signs of life. Suddenly, I heard a gentle shift in the bush outside my window. I rushed to the window and looked out of it, only to see Bob sprinting away with a camera. “It's Bob!!” I cried, “He’s- He's got a camera!” I said, disturbed and appalled. I opened the window and looked outside, only to be pulled back by Potter. Without hesitation, he jumped out the window and pursued Bob. 

 

“Potter!!!” I called, hopping out behind him and trying my best to keep up with him. After a little while, I stopped with a huff. I bent over to catch my breath, only to look up and see Potter tackle Bob to the ground. I raced towards the scene as fast as my legs could take me.

 

I stopped beside Potter, who was struggling to keep the bear down. “the camera..” Potter muttered, “grab the camera!” I looked around, then spotted a camera lying on the grass nearby. I picked it up, immediately running away with it.

 

I almost got to my house, when I suddenly heard a shrill cry. I turned around, only to see Bob retract a knife from Potter's side. I gasped in horror as he kneeled down on the ground, clutching where he was stabbed. Then, I saw Bob turn to face where I was standing, then began to run at me at full speed. I was petrified, I had no idea what to do. All I could think to do is to throw a punch as he passed by. I was lucky that Bob was running so fast, because the speed he was going at allowed me to knock the air out of him when my fist met his gut. 

 

While Bob was on the floor, wheezing as he tried to regain his energy, I dashed over to my car and started it, driving quickly down the road to where Potter was. I got out quickly and helped him into the car. “We gotta get you some help!” I said, helping him into the passenger seat. I got in quickly, then tore off down the road to the hospital.


	12. A Shocking Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky Rappa and Potter Funny Are life-long friends...but not for long, as they begin to feel attached to one another romantically. They face hurtles, however, because of the homophobic population if their town.
> 
> Papa writes about his past with his long-lost lover. When he finds him again, they start to try to rekindle their love.

While Papa was away at the Funny house, PaRappa slowly opened his bedroom door, and silently tip toed down the hallway. He Walked slowly, not wanting to wake Pinto up, fearing she would snitch on him. PaRappa stopped in front of Papa’s office, grasping the door on and slowly pushing the door open.

Making his way to Papa’s desk, PaRappa began to smirk a bit. For the past few months, PaRappa had been sneaking into his Papa’s study for one reason. He settled on the chair in front of Papa’s desk, and slowly opened a drawer. Upon opening the drawer, he smiled as he saw it was filled to the brim with candy. His mouth watered, starting off by grabbing a chocolate out of his Papa’s secret stash.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

PaRappa slouched back on his Papa’s chair as he munched on candy, patting his tummy in satisfaction. He quietly giggled to himself, reaching into the drawer for one more piece of candy. When he put his hand in, he felt something like paper brush his hand. He took a hold of it and pulled it up, only to see the back of a picture.

PaRappa held the picture in his hand, looking at the back side as it had the word ‘Us’ written on it, with a heart next to it. ‘this must be a picture of Mama and Papa’ PaRappa thought as he flipped the picture over, only to be sorely mistaken. What PaRappa saw in the Photo made his jaw drop; it was a young Papa and general Potter, both shirtless, their lips all over each other's faces. When PaRappa took a closer look at who his Papa was kissing, he quietly gasped when he realized he looked exactly like their new next-door neighbor.

PaRappa was stunned; he didn't move for a good 30 seconds. Finally, he stuffed the photo back into the drawer, closed the drawer, stood up, pushed the chair back in, and walked away, only to fall forward on his face with a defeated groan.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“PaWappa..PaWappa!...PAWAPPA!!!” a voice yelled as the source gently kicked PaRappa in his side. PaRappa groaned and slowly sat up, looking up to see his little sister, Pinto, trying to wake him up. “Pinto…” he said, “what're you doing up so late? It's past your bedtime!”

Pinto ignored the question. “You fell down! What awe You doin’ in here, PaWappa??” she asked, putting her hands on her hips. PaRappa slowly stood up, holding his head. “I just…” he hesitated, trying to think of an excuse to be in his Papa’s office. “I came...to get some paper to write rhymes, and I think I tripped and fell.” Pinto hummed, crossing her adorable little arms. “a likely stowy...I bewieve you.” she said, turning and walking to the door. “I bettah not cash you in hewe again, big brubber.” she said as she left through the door.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Papa had come home early the next morning; He would've stayed if it weren't for Potter's Military duties. Papa changed into his pajamas and slept for a little while until he decided to go downstairs and make breakfast at about 9 o’clock. Feeling a little hung over, he wore sunglasses so he wouldn't get a headache from all the brightness. Papa sat at the kitchen table, sipping on coffee waiting for his toast to pop out of the toaster.

PaRappa came into the kitchen with a stretch, stopping when he saw his Papa. He gulped; the only thing he could think of was that picture of Papa and General Potter, and only God knows what they were doing together last night. PaRappa walked forward, only to see that Papa was wearing sunglasses; a tell-tale sign of being hung-over. 

“morning son..” Papa said in a groggy voice, sipping on his coffee. “hi, dad..” PaRappa said, taking a seat at the table with his father. “so…” PaRappa started, “what's with the sunglasses?” Papa shrugged, trying not to give away his plastered state. “Oh, yknow...I just wanted to look cool!” Papa said, chuckling. PaRappa laughed too, acting naive.

“So..uhm...what did you do with Mr. Potter last night?” PaRappa inquired. Papa hummed. “Nothing really...we had some tea, and we..reconnected a bit.” The term ‘Reconnected’ made PaRappa a little queasy; all he could imagine is his father being dominated by the buff pot man, and that's not anything to brag about.

PaRappa suddenly yelped as the toast came up. He stood up suddenly, starting to rush out of the kitchen. “OKDADBYE!!” he said in a flurry as he left the kitchen. Papa looked to his son as he left, slightly confused. “ok, bye?” Papa said after PaRappa left. “I wonder what's eating him…”


	13. My Baby's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky Rappa and Potter Funny Are life-long friends...but not for long, as they begin to feel attached to one another romantically. They face hurtles, however, because of the homophobic population if their town.
> 
> Papa writes about his past with his long-lost lover. When he finds him again, they start to try to rekindle their love.

Taking Potter to the hospital is one big blur for me. I don't like to think back to it because of how upsetting it was for me at the time. He told me to take him to this special plant hospital, then all his family was there, and this weird priest lady. It was some kind of plant religion stuff. They told me to come back another time and visit Potter, cause apparently the “fauna” have no place in a Flora hospital. I wasn't allowed to see my own Boyfriend in the hospital.

We couldn't tell the police that Bob stabbed Potter, because they'd wanna take Bob’s side. Homos really couldn't catch a break back in the day. We couldn't press charges, but at least I had the camera. Out of curiosity, I personally developed the pictures to see what he took. “my goodness,” i would say to myself as I looked through the photos.

Bob caught us in a lot of acts; kissing, hugging, fornication, you name it. He even got is glaring at each other all lovey-dovey in Chemistry class!! That kid has some weird attention to detail. I couldn't help but to wonder what all of this was for. I wouldn't have ever assumed someone would blackmail me or Potter; I guess it was Bob's way of getting back at Potter for defending me. I thought having sex with his ex would be enough, but I guess not!

\-----------------------------------------------------------

A week or so later, Potter finally came back home. As soon as I heard he was back, I stopped everything to go and see him. I pounded excitedly at his front door, so excited to see my boy again. When Potter answered the door, I was slightly taken aback by his appearance. His hair was changed; it went from a trimmed bush to long leaves that reached to the middle of his head. I liked it alot, It really suited him.

“hey, stranger!” I greeted slyly, “I see you've got some new hair potted!” I pointed out. Potter blushed a little, scratching the back of his head. “yeah, I wanted to try something new...do you like it?” he asked, brushing a leaf away from his face. “I love it.” I answered, hugging him gently. “I missed you so much…” I murmured into his chest. Potter hugged me back, Patting his back. “I missed you too, Ricky..” he said, back up from the hug.

“I'm sorry you got stabbed, Potter...its...it's all my fault..” I said, looking sadly to the floor. “hon..” Potter took my arms in his hands. “it's not your fault, hon. It's no one's fault. Baby, I don't care that I got stabbed. I'm just happy Bob didn't take my life so I couldn't see you anymore..” Potter said gently, taking my cheek in his big hand. I smiled up at Potter warmly. “That's so sweet…” I hummed.

“And believe me,” Potter continued, “the next time someone tries to get in between us, they'll pay.” Potter flexed to prove he could defend me and himself. “oh!~” I put a hand on Potter's bicep. “i love my strong man~” I cooed, laughing. Potter laughed too, putting an arm around my shoulders. “c’mon in,” Potter invited me, walking inside with me, “Auntie jus’ got done making some garden salads.” I chuckled, and gladly walked inside with him.


	14. Together again

PaRappa dangled an arm off of the side of his bed as he scrolled through his phone, trying to distract himself from what he's seen lately. It was eating him up inside; the fact that PaRappa’s own dad was seeing someone other than his mom not only made him a little sick, but also somewhat sad. Papa loved Mama at least at one point, right?...right?

Letting out a whine, PaRappa dialed up a number on his phone, and put it up to his ear as it began to ring. A few tones later, a voice on the other end spoke in an exhausted tone. “hello?” it greeted with a sigh. “hi Mama, it's PaRappa…” PaRappa responded to the exasperated voice. “oh, hi!” the voice said, sounding more cheerful. “it's good to hear from you, darling! How's everything over there?”

PaRappa gently whined, his mama's voice only worsening his feelings. Mama picked up on the whine, asking in concern, “sugar, what's the matter? Are you ok?”

“Papa loved you at one point, right?” PaRappa asked, ignoring Mama’s questions. Mama was silent for a moment, thinking of what to say. Finally, she spoke; “well...yes, darling. During our college trip for noodle studies, we were very much close. And even now there isn't any hard feelings. I've told you not to worry about us, PaRappa; we really are ok!”

PaRappa sniffed, tears rolling down his cheeks. “m-mama...wh-why did you two separate? Y-you really won't give me a straight answer..” PaRappa asked, forlorn.

Mama gulped, knowing very well that she couldn't give up Papa’s secret. To satisfy PaRappa’s request for a straight answer, she decided to be very vague about it. “well, son...your papa feels...feels like he shouldn't be with...someone like me.”

PaRappa perked his ears a bit at Mama’s explanation, figuring she was trying to say Papa wasn't particularly into women. Seeing that she was purposely being vague about how she answered, PaRappa decided to play along and act as if he didn't know a thing. “..thanks, Mama...I'll see you next weekend, ok?”

“of course, sugar! See you then! I love you!” Mama said affectionately. “love you too, mama” PaRappa said before ending the call. He dropped the phone on his chest and held his hands onto his eyes. “oh my god…” PaRappa mumbled, “Papa’s going and seeing other people...this doesn't seem right. Why can't he like Mama?” he asked himself, wiping his eyes.

Covering his face with a pillow, PaRappa wondered aloud; “why can't we all be together?”


End file.
